The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Surgical or medical procedures are often performed on a body, for example, a human body or anatomy, to repair or replace various portions thereof. For example, after trauma, there may be a need to fix bone fragments together to immobilize the fragments and permit healing. Compressive force can be applied to the bone fragments to compress them together such that upon ingrowth of new bone, the fragments will heal together and restore strength to the trauma site. Conventional compression screws can be utilized to compress the bone fragments together, but are often required to be introduced from both or opposed sides of the bone to sufficiently compress the fracture to assure proper healing. Accordingly, while such compression screws work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.